


Fluff

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [18]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: All about that fluff.





	Fluff

“Bem zeht” Lizy greeted, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and letting out a yawn.

“Good morning, honey” Lena greeted and kissed her sleepy daughter’s head. She placed the plate with breakfast down in front of Lizy along with a glass with orange juice.

Lizy started eating, half asleep. “Where is Jeju?”.

“She said she had to go to Italy for an emergency, but my guess is she went there to pick up my anniversary gift.” Lena shrugged and placed the plate with toast on the table.

“Really? Jeju never does late shopping. She bought my Christmas gift already and it’s August.” the young girl pointed out.

“She surprised me as well.” Lena shrugged. “So, why are you awake this early on a Sunday?”

“Emma wants us to take part in this Treasure Hunt. This month, the theme is ‘Jazz’.” Lizy explained, putting her spoon down to make Jazz hands.

“Honey, I’m hoooo_ooooo_oome” Kara exclaimed, entering through the balcony door. The hero’s cape wooshed behind her in a flurry of crimson, her golden hair glimmering in the morning sunlight. Her red boots clicked on the floor as she walked closer to the table.

“Hello home” Lena smirked and greeted her wife with a peck.

Kara knelt in front of her wife with a huge, goofy smile. “My love. These have been the best twenty years of my life.”

“Okaaaaay, I will finish my breakfast in my room and get ready for the treasure hunt.” Lizy stood up and walked away from her moms, shaking her head.

“I think you just made our daughter uncomfortable, again.” Lena chuckled.

“She will be fine” Kara waved the thought away. “Now, where was I…”

“You’ve been saying how awesome your life is because of me.” Lena said and pecked her wife’s lips once again.

“Right” the blonde chuckled “My Sun, you are the only one that can make me feel normal. Not my sister. Not my Mother or Eliza. When I'm with you, I'm not Kara Danvers or Supergirl. I'm just Kara. You lift the weight of the world from my shoulders and I promise I will always share my food with you. Even Potstickers, as long as you..."  
  
"...leave you one" Lena finished Kara's speech and kissed her

* * *

“Hey, Mom? Do you have a pearl necklace?” Lizy asked when she had walked back into the living room.

Lena was sitting on the couch, her sleeping wife’s head on her thighs as she played with the blonde’s locks. “Yeah, it’s in my jewellery box.”

“Okay, thanks.” Lizy turned around, walking to her mom’s bedroom before she paused. “Wait, are they real pearls?”

“Yeah” Lena replied, still stroking her wife’s hair.

“Mom, I can’t take real pearls to a treasure hunt!” Liza walked back into the living room and sat on the armchair.

She was dressed up in a green charleston flapper dress and black, long flapper gloves with a feather boa of the same colour wrapped around her shoulders. Her raven hair was up in a fancy up-do and makeup on point for the era. When the girl placed her purse on the coffee table, Lena noticed it...

“You need to take those fishnets off.” Lena said in a serious voice.

“Mom, come ooon. I saw pictures of you when you were a teenager an-”

“No, sweetie. Your stockings got caught somewhere and created a big hole” Lena pointed to Lizy’s right leg. “Why can’t you wear real pearls?”

“Maybe because it’s expensive and I don’t want to wear an expensive necklace while I walk around the city dressed in costume with my friends.” Lizy shrugged.

“It’s not that expensi-”.

“Honey, what did I tell you while we were dating?” Kara murmured, still dozing on Lena’s thighs.

“If it’s more than two digits it’s expensive for normal people” the CEO sighed.

“That’s right.” Kara patted her wife’s knee lovingly. “Check the Halloween costume closet. There was a year your mom dressed like a Jazz girl.”

“Thanks, Jeju” Lizy sped up to the second floor, changed her tights and quickly found the pearls. “Which one of you dressed like a pirate?” she asked when she returned.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her daughter. “You have to ask?”

“I mean, I know it was Jeju but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt” Lizy shrugged and got up to open the door when someone rang the doorbell.

Lizy burst into laughter when she saw Kevin on the other side of it. Lena and Kara lent forward on the sofa to get a look at the door. Kevin was dressed like a gangster. He was wearing a black button-up along with white suspenders and tie. A black hat was perched on his head, fancy black shiny shoes on his feet and a fake moustache to top it all off.

“Goodmornin’ ladies” he attempted a Boston accent and winked.

“Good morning Kevin” the three ladies greeted with a chuckle.

“Come on, Lizy. Emma be waitin' fo' us downstairs.” he placed his thumbs behind his suspenders and pulled them slightly outwards.

“Are you going to talk like that all day?” Lizy asked while grabbing her bag from the coffee table.

“Yep”

“_Fun._ Okay, bye moms. Enjoy your Anniversary!” Lizy said while walking out of the door.

* * *

“Alright, I’m ready. Let’s go.” Lena said, walking out of the bedroom. “What did you plan for our twenty-year anniversary?” she placed her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Oh, I am not telling you.” Kara escaped from Lena’s arms. “After you, my lady.” the blonde opened the door and bowed.

The first stop was at the dinner Kara took Lena on their first date. Kara ordered a double cheeseburger with a double order of fries while Lena ordered her guilty pleasure; Fried Chicken. Lena’s favourite part was stealing fries from Kara’s plate.

When they had finished with their food, they ordered two pieces of pie; an apple for Kara and a lemon meringue for Lena. Kara sat right next to Lena for dessert and they shared their pieces.

“So, you are recreating our first date?” Lena asked when they exited the dinner.

“Yep” the blonde answer, popping her ‘p’. “The only difference is that tonight there won’t be any museum heist to interrupt our date.” she smiled smugly knowing that she took the day off.

“Wait, what?” the raven-haired woman looked at Kara a bit shocked.

“Oh yeah. I had to go to the museum because these _guys_ thought it was a great night to steal jewellery from the museum and ruin _my date_.” Kara puffed “I was so angry when I landed on the pavement, I cracked it.”

“Oh, honey...” Lena pecked her wife’s lips. “That’s alright. I still had a good time.”

The two women climbed into the car and Lena questioned where their next stop was.

“To the cinema!” Kara exclaimed.

* * *

“What movie would we have watched?” Lena asked when they entered the cinema.

“What?”

“What movie would we have watched if there was no heist?” Lena repeated.

“Oh, I had tickets for ‘Love, Simon’.” Kara smiled and moved to the snack line.

“That was a good movie. Wish the heist hadn’t happened” Lena slapped Kara’s hand away when the blonde reached for her wallet.

“Ouch.” Kara pouted and Lena eye-rolled.

“I’m paying for the snacks. It’s our deal, remember?” Lena raised her eyebrow.

“Fine. I want tw-”

“Two big popcorn buckets and two sodas. Thank you.” Lena ordered and winked at a blushing Kara.

“What movie are we watching tonight?” Lena asked when they had sat inside the screen room.

Kara smirked “Well, they decided to do some screenings from some nice ‘old’ movies and tonight they have...” she paused for a dramatic effect which Lena eye-rolled at her with a smile “... ‘Love Simon’”.

“Wait, really?” Lena looked at Kara excitedly.

“Ye-” Kara’s answer was cut by her wife’s lips; an interruption she did not mind a bit. They had to stop when someone cleared their throat around them. Both women parted blushing.

* * *

After the movie had come to an end, the couple walked into an alley and Kara flew them up to a hill that looked over National City.

“This would’ve been something really bold to do for our first date.” Lena commented when they had landed.

“Oh, I wouldn’t have done _this_. After the movies I would’ve taken you home and maybe kissed you goodnight.” the blonde answered with a smirk and moved her eyebrows suggestively.

“Smooth, but I wouldn’t have stopped at kissing, darling.” Lena smirked back at a blushing Kara who had lost her words.

Kara cleared her throat after a moment, before taking Lena’s hand in hers and moving to an opening. “This will be perfect. Just wait here for a few seconds.” she said and disappeared with a woosh before Lena got to answer.

She was back in seconds with a picnic basket. She spread the soft blanket on the grass and took the wine bottle and glasses out of the basket. They sat on the blanket and Lena popped the wine bottle open.

“Happy Anniversary, Darling.” Lena said and clinked their wine glasses.

“Happy Anniversary, khuhtiv ukiem.” Kara whispered back and kissed her wife lovingly.

Loud booms were heard and Lena turned down to look at National City, fireworks were lighting up the sky in an array of magnificent colours. When she turned back to Kara, she saw her wife’s blue eyes tearing up. “What is it, my Love?”.

“I love you so much and I know we said no expensive gifts…”

“Technically you created that rule so I wouldn’t buy you a doughnut shop” Lena pointed out.

“...but I really wanted to buy you something.” she raised her hand which was holding a small box. Kara open it and Lena gasped.

It was an open locket, a picture of Kara on one side and Lizy on the other. “Kara!” she looked back at her wife’s eyes and tried not to cry. Her eyes took in the locket in all its splendour. Despite its delicate beauty, the necklace seemed sturdy.

It was golden, much like her wife's hair and circular, though closer to an oval. The necklace fits comfortably in her palm and the chain seemed long but adjustable. Lena ran her thumb gingerly over the ornate flourishes that protruded slightly along the side of the circular shape. She breathed out in amazement as it reflected some of the golden light of a firework.

The details engraved on its surface were of swirls and organic twists that interlaced and wove over each other as if battling for her attention. Upon closer inspection, the woman noticed small dahlias etched into the design. So minuscule, the artist that made them was certainly a master.

Kara watched her wife awe over the antique with a grin. She knew Lena would appreciate a period piece and would definitely appreciate the craftsmanship as much as she did.

When the fireworks stopped, the couple lay on the blanket and looked up at the stars. “You know, I have a gift for you too. But mine is home, in our bedroom.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear.

In the blink of an eye, the picnic was packed back in the basket, Kara swiftly lifting Lena in her arms like a bride and flew back home.

* * *

Kara placed Lena on the balcony carefully, dropped the basket without a thought and kissed Lena passionately. Ignoring the sound of broken glass, she slid the balcony door open and she lead Lena towards their bedroom.

“Ehem… You have a daughter and a guest. Please _stop_.” their daughter said appalled, her voice making them jump away from each other.

The couple looked in the direction of the voice and saw their daughter, in her pyjamas, and Kevin; his tie loose and his suspenders down at his hips. The two teens were lounging on the couch and eating pizza.

Lena cleared her throat and smoothed her untucked shirt. “Hey, sweetie. Hi Kevin.”

“I’m guessing the date went well?” Lizy asked while Kevin waved.

“Yeah. Just according to plan.” Kara awkwardly laughed before asking “How was your treasure hunt?”

“It was cool. Long story short a guy suspiciously fell from a ladder and we had to find out if it was a homicide and who killed him. There was a point where we went to a medium to talk to his ‘ghost’.” Lizy took a bite of her pizza and aimed a suspicious look at her moms. “His wife did it.”

“Oh, that’s nice sweetie. You know, this date was long and we are not as young as we used to be, so we are going to head to bed.” Lena said with a fake yawn. Then she turned and walked to her bedroom.

“Goodnight guys.” Kara said and she followed her wife to the bedroom.

When the bedroom door closed with a click and the lock was heard, Kevin turned to Lizy. “I think your moms are going to have sex”.

“I know... Can I sleepover at your place tonight?” Lizy said with wide eyes.

“Of course. But fair warning, my family thinks we are dating.” Kevin warned and stood up, collecting his stuff.

“That’s fine by me. Anything to get out of this house right now.” Lizy rushed to her room and packed clothes for the next day. “Don’t forget the pizza!”

“Got it.” Kevin said and raised the box for Lizy to see. The teen swiftly went to open the door, leaving the house with his Best friend as fast as they possibly could.

“So, are you going to call your driver?” Kevin asked when they were out on the street.

“Nah, follow me.” Lizy said and turned into an alley.

In the abysmal darkness outside, no one noticed the two teens flying up and into the direction of Kevin's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem zeht = Good morning  
khuhtiv ukiem = my love
> 
> Me: I can’t think of what to write about Fluff. Give me a word.
> 
> Batsy: *gives random word list*
> 
> Me: How am I going to put all those words in a fic?
> 
> Batsy: You don't use all! Just 1 or 2, maybe 3.
> 
> Me: *roll sleeves up* I'm going to use as many as I can.
> 
> Batsy: oh but- ah...ok nvm
> 
> Random Word List (not in order from the fic):  
locket  
pavement  
glass  
toast  
fireworks  
jazz  
cinema  
pie  
pizza  
ladder  
shopping  
museum  
guest  
heist  
anniversary  
ghost  
treasure hunt
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon describing antique lockets at 2 am while half asleep, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
